


stargazer

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Study, Gen, Sorry?, but not really?? its magic!robbie, i dont know what happened tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are born the day of a funeral.  Your parents don't bat an eye when the dead call you stargazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> i read gravity falls theories and got distracted by magic robbie. what kind of magic? we dont know!

...

 

You are born the day of a funeral. Your parents don't bat an eye when the dead call you  _stargazer_.

 

 

...

 

 

The stars whisper your name at night and you bury your head in your pillows to mask the sound. Sometimes, you can see your parents leave their room and walk the grounds beside your house, speaking to people you cannot see. The dead have no interest in a child who does not speak to them.

This is normal, the dead and the stars, and you don't wonder why other children don't hear them speak. You wonder what the stars say to them while they are dreaming.

You don't sleep much, and your parents call it  _a necessary evil_. You don't find it evil – in fact, you find it amazing – but you don't tell them that. They smile and send the death your regards.

 

 

...

 

 

Sometimes, while you listen to the stars sing, your parents burn things over graves, and even you can hear the shrieks of demons. The stars explain to you the _necessity_  of it all. Your parents were born to watch over the dead, the stars tell you.

 

 

...

 

 

You think you see a monster, one night, with jagged horns and a pelt that shimmers with starlight. Your parents are the ones who don't see it.

The stars call it  _destiny_  when you crawl out your window with rope and a kitchen knife, sliding off the roof and onto grass with soft feet. You are only a child, barely in school, but the stars tell you to  _kill the beast_  so you must.

You must and you will, but not tonight.

The beast sees you coming from across the field and howls, chilling the air between you, and ice forms, thick and reflective, over headstones and the grass. The beast speaks, too. It calls the stars  _liars_  and calls you  _nothing more than a child tricked into believing_.

The stars call it  _broken_. It howls at them again, an infinity of knowledge passing between them. Then the beast runs, and you stand, shivering, among the dead. The stars tell you  _sleep_ , so you crawl back through your window and into your bed and ignore the sound of the beast.

 

 

...

 

 

There is a girl the stars call  _strong_ , so you love her with all your heart. You grow older, and so does she, and though the beast stalks you through the trees, when you are with her, it leaves. She is a  _protector_ , says the stars,  _a gift_  from them to you. She is yours, though she will hate you when she finds out.

 _Do not trust the twins_ , the stars tell you, so often it is engraved in your head. You ask them, “What twins?” and they do not respond.

Sometimes, you wonder if the beast was right. Sometimes, you wonder if it is not the stars talking.

 

 

...

 

 

The beast finds you again, and you are alone. It does not get close enough to feel its icy breath, but you feel it anyways, freezing you in place. The sun is still out, blocking the stars from speaking. You watch the beast, and its many eyes watch you.

“Who are you?” you ask it, and it laughs. The sound is like grating metal, burning through your body.

 _I am you_ , it tells you, and you shake your head while it laughs again.  _I am your past and your future. I am the stargazer_.

You close your eyes and say nothing until the cold passes and the stars whisper down to you,  _the beast is a liar_ ,  _kill the beast_. You are just a child, stumbling through middle school. You must kill the beast like it is a homework assignment.

You must and you will, but not tonight.

 

 

...

 

 

Something begins to change in you, after that evening with the beast. You feel your heart grow colder, your voice grow harsher, your eyes grow more watchful. Sometimes you think you can see horns poking through your hair.

You think about what the beast said, and anger festers in you.

You worry others can see those horns, though sometimes you cannot see them yourself, so you cover them. You feel trapped in a never-ending cycle of exhaustion, because the stars always have something to say. The girl begins to love you back, and deep inside it feels like something is wrong.

The stars say,  _she is yours_ , but you can feel the beast watching from the trees, and you know she is not. She has never been yours.

You listen to the stars. You aren't sure you can't, anymore. They are part of you, from the very beginning, and you don't know what will happen if you break away.

And still, you must kill the beast.

 

 

...

 

 

You know the day the twins arrive it is the beginning of the end.

The stars scream, that night, about beasts and twins and broken things. You cannot sleep, your curse, and you lay awake listening to terrible things. Your parents sleep soundly. The dead don't bother them for much.

The twins unravel everything. The girl begins to change, so the stars give you a way to keep her. You feel the ice solidify over your heart when you use it. You learn that the beast is not the only creature out there. You are afraid, and you will always be afraid.

You feel your heart shatter when the girl does not love you anymore. The stars make your ears hurt.

 

 

...

 

 

The beast comes closer now, watches you through windows and on roofs. You can hear its laugh even when you cannot see it.

 

 

...

 

 

Something silences the stars. You don't know what it is, just that one night, you can sleep in peace. It is the best night of sleep you have in your life.

The beast approaches you at night now, stands outside your window and talks, about children and demons and girls with red hair. You hate the beast, and the stars hate the beast, and you must kill the beast. But not tonight, you tell yourself. Just not tonight.

 

 

...

 

 

You sleep with the sound of scraping metal echoing through the house.

 

 

...

 

 

Something silences the beast. It's blood freezes in the grass, leaving ice in a trail leading into the forest. You find it dying against a tree, wheezing out secrets of time.

 _You must kill the beast_ , it tells you. You tell it, “Not tonight.”

 

 

...

 

 

You take the beast's pelt and it becomes your skin. You take the beast's horns and they become your teeth. You take the beast's eyes and they become your sight. You take the beast's howl and it becomes your voice.

You are not the beast.

 

 

...

 

 

You were born the day of a funeral. Your parents don't bat an eye when you begin to see the dead.

 

 

...

 

 

The dead tell you about the stars and the beast. They tell a story of fire and blood and mystery, of death and life and dreams.

You begin to understand why you are called  _stargazer_.

The world is not the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically my excuse to write second person


End file.
